Of Gods and Companions
by WeasleysAreForever
Summary: There has always been magic in our world. Different parts have been seperate, yes, but always there. Now two worlds and their magical creatures are about to collide when a lost and wounded Annabeth and Percy are found by none other than Connie and Col (Companions Quartet). Will they be able to keep their secrets...or do they not need to?
1. Chapter 1

**Percy POV **

Riptide slashed through the last of the gorgons. I watched as they turned, screaming Greek curses, into dust. They were going to be _angry_ in the morning. Or next century. Whenever they woke up.

I turned and grinned lazily at Annabeth, but it was short lived. She was covered in blood. Lots of blood.

**Col's POV**

"Come on, come _on_, Skylark!" I could hear Skylark complaining through our bond – being beaten by Connie was not something either of us took lightly. Connie herself was in the clouds up ahead, in the form of a silver Pegasus. It was my favourite of the forms from her new found power.

Suddenly, she twisted and shot to the ground.

"Connie!" I screamed. No, no, no – this couldn't be happening! Skylark dove towards the ground and we were just in time to see her land gracefully and turn back into human Connie. "Connie, what were you think-" I stopped as I saw a boy, about my age, kneeling on the ground, next to a girl – a girl covered in blood. The boy must have seen us – but he only looked mildly fazed by Skylark, and Connie's shape shifting. Who_ was_ he? As we stepped closer, the boy whipped around and drew out…a pen. Umm… a pen? Okay…

Connie put her hands up in a placating gesture. "Hey, it's okay!" she said. "I'm Connie, and this is my boyfriend, Col. We can help you!"

The boy looked at us, back to the girl, then back at us. She was losing a lot of blood, very, very fast. Obviously coming to a decision, he put the pen back in his pocket. What, is that meant to be a _weapon_?

"My name is Percy." He said "this is my girlfriend Annabeth. Pl- please, help her."

**Percy's POV**

The girl and the boy I looked into each other's mismatched eyes and nodded, and then the girl, Connie, closed her eyes. What was she _doing_? "What are you DOING!" I cried

"Hey!" Col shouted "Don't talk to her like - "

Connie's bright eyes flew open. "It's okay, Col." She turned to me. "Percy, help is coming." Then the ground started rumbling. What was going on? Was this some sort of trick? Or – or were they demigods too? "Get behind me." I said, as I saw a hooded figure emerge from behind some rocks.

"Gard!" Connie shouted, "They're here! Quick!"

I stepped over Annabeth and drew Riptide. I saw Col's eyes gleam with renewed interest at the sword – hmm, so he could see through the Mist. "No, no, no, Percy. This is Gard, he's here to help! Please, trust me. I'm just trying to help you!" Col nodded in agreement to Connie. I reluctantly lowered Riptide. The hooded figure came over to us, and exchanged a glance with Connie before scooping Annabeth into its arms. I stepped in front of him, ready to fight, but one look at Annabeth told me that she needed help, and she needed it now. Connie and Col looked at me in understanding, before Col mounted – a _Pegasus_? Who _are _they? I looked around for Annabeth but the hooded figure – Gard? - was gone. That was quick. "Annabeth is in good hands, Percy." I heard Connie say. "Get on Skylark, it'll be quicker than running, I promise." I mounted the Pegasus, before realising Connie had nowhere to go. I turned to Connie, only to briefly see a cloud of silver vapour, for a second, before a silver Pegasus stood there. "C-Connie?" I asked, hesitantly. The Pegasus nodded, and then took off. Col told me to hold on, and then we were gone too.


	2. Chapter 2

3 days later

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I was drifting in and out of consciousness, that much I knew. Unconsciousness was better, though. It hurt less. Being awake meant being aware of the pain – the pain that attacked every breath I took, every move I made.

Stupid gorgons.

At least Percy was here. I'd never admit it to him, but it seemed like Seaweed Brain was the only thing keeping me from going insane during my time here…but where was here? I don't think Percy could have taken me back to camp… anyway, he kept mentioning some people called Connie and Col; so maybe some nice people took us in. But how could he explain my injuries….AARRGGH! Why can't he explain this to me? I don't _really _want to know about how creepy he found Connie and Col's eyes. If I could have, I would have whacked him in the head. "Who?" I wanted to yell. "What, where why, when?" I think Percy sensed my annoyance because he left soon after that.

Suddenly, I felt different. Interrupting my musings was a kind of weird fog, and then I saw someone. In my head. Was I going mad? The girl became clearer, and I tried to place her. Lots of black hair, mismatched eyes – quite memorable, but I definitely didn't know her.

"I'm Connie," she said, smiling. "I'm going to try to help you with your injuries. And no, I am not a figment of your imagination. I realise that you and Percy are not quite…normal, Annabeth, but this will still be different for you, okay?" she asked hesitantly. I nodded, not knowing what else to do. This was _really_ odd. I thought I knew odd, but this was indescribably different. I was having a perfectly normal (or so it seemed) conversation with someone who was going to heal me, in my head.

"Are you a demi-god?" I blurted out.

She shook her head. "No. Percy explained your world to us Annabeth, but we are not part of it."

Oh, okay. Wait, WHAT? Percy told them about our world? I was going to kill him. Slowly. I looked around what I assumed was my head, as Connie closed her eyes. I felt another presence – but this one…this one was a unicorn.

"Universal," it said, bowing its head, "Daughter of Athena."

Connie smiled reassuringly at me, then closed her mismatched eyes again. It became very hot, then very cold, then suddenly, I felt healed. No, much better than healed. I felt _amazing_.

With a jolt, I became aware again. Disbelievingly, I opened my eyes and raised my head, and I felt no pain. I seemed to be lying on a soft bed in a large bedroom – definitely not at camp. I looked around and saw the girl who had been in my head sitting in a chair, head back, eyes closed, holding my hand.

"Umm…" I said awkwardly, and her eyes snapped open.

"Annabeth." She smiled. "Sorry, healing still takes a lot out of me for a while."

"So it's true then? This is real – but you're not a demi-god?"

She nodded. "You are fully healed now. I would love to talk to you more, but I'm sure a certain 'Seaweed Brain' would like to see you."

I blushed a little, but I found myself liking her already.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Oh, sorry." She said, fishing an old mobile phone out of her bag. "Hmmm… Percy and Col might be a while – I've let them know you're awake, but they're off flying a few hours away."

"What? Col? Percy… flying? How?" I tried to from a coherent sentence, and she took pity in me and began to explain.

"Col is my boyfriend. He and Percy are flying… um I'm not sure how used you are to this, but they're flying Pegasi. They seemed to have become quite close since you've been here – of course, Percy has mostly tried to stay with you, but when we tell him to leave he just goes and does stuff with Col. Yesterday I think they were with Sentinel, trying to make him go swimming."

"Who's Sentinel?"

"Oh, he's a minotaur."

"WHAT? Are they okay? What were they thinking?" I tried to get up, but Connie pushed me back down.

"No no no – I'm so sorry, I forgot that we haven't been explained to you!"

"What do you need to explain?"

"Who we are, and why you don't need to attack magical creatures!"

I looked at her suspiciously, and a bit sadly. Was this some kind of trick?

"Look, Connie. I don't know if this is some kind of joke or trick, or -"

"No! Of course not! Really, magical creatures…here, they're not bad, and they _definitely _don't need to be hurt."

"_What?!_"

"Well, let's start at the beginning. We're in Chartmouth, England, although you probably knew that already. We call ourselves the Chartmouth Chapter. We are a section of the Society, which is a secret organisation that protects magical creatures. There are not as many magical creatures as there should be though – humans keep killing them, unintentionally or not."

I gulped.

"But, that's not the only reason why we protect them. The members of the Society are all companions to a type of magical creature – for example, Col is a Companion to the Pegasi, so he is bonded to a Pegasus, whose name is Skylark. It goes further than simply being in tune with animals though – you have ordinary people who love animals, or are "whisperers" but here, bonds go a _lot_ deeper. You and your companion can communicate telepathically, and they are your best friend. Any questions yet?"

She paused her monologue and glanced at me. I shook my head, although I had lots of questions – I just wanted her to finish.

"Okay then. Companion species have varying degrees of rarity as well. For example, there are a _lot_ of wood sprites, and so there are a lot of wood sprite companions. We are actually very lucky here in Chartmouth, as we have quite a few rare animals here. Mac, Col's Dad, is a companion to the Kraken – and luckily, there's only one of those. My Aunt Evelyn is a companion to the banshees, and they're quite rare too. Okay, I think that's basically everything – if there's anything else you don't understand, or just want to know, please just ask." She looked at me again, and smiled.

"Err…" I wasn't sure what to say. This was a bit of a shock, okay? "Why are you telling me this? It's so interesting and everything, and I know that thanks to Percy, you know about us – but isn't it meant to be a secret?"

"Yes, it definitely is!" she said happily. "But luckily, I can tell _you_ because you and Percy are both companions too!"


End file.
